


别对我说谎第18章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第18章

尚雪臣抵着齐梁的肩膀，又想起他的肩膀有伤，可齐梁就这么压他身上，衬衫大敞，露出一片胸膛，他也实在不知道自己能碰他哪里。

大门门锁有转动的声音，岔开了两人的思绪，齐梁和尚雪臣同时回头去看，就看见了站在门口眼睛瞪大的周媛以及她背后的季书平。齐梁见有外人，这才慢悠悠的起了身，偏着身子给自己系扣子。

季书平没想到开门的时候看到会是这样的一副场景，那个叫齐梁的扭着腰敞着衣服趴在尚雪臣身上，脸上的神情在他看来分明就是欲求不满，而躺着的尚雪臣在他看来就是欲拒还迎的样子。季书平不是没听过尚雪臣的风流史，眼前的这幅场景他可以都不在意，可是他看到了尚雪臣身上的衣服，他穿着睡衣，头发蓬乱，现在已经是午后时间，他还是一副刚从床上爬起来的萎靡样子，看来他是真的没打算按时赴约。

站在门口的周媛一时有些尴尬，等齐梁穿好衣服，她想起自己身后还站着季总，可这场面似乎不太适合邀请自己的上司进来喝茶。尚雪臣看周媛一脸尬尴，声音有些气急的问她，“你，你怎么这个时候回来了？”

周媛一脸无辜，指指墙上的挂钟，“我以为你俩就算要办事，这么久时间也该够了。”

尚雪臣顺着周媛的手去看墙上的挂钟，才发现已经下午两点多了，没想到自己听齐梁说了这么好半天的话，就忘记自己和季书平约定早上8点在游乐场门口见面。

周媛身后的季书平听到周媛话里的隐晦意，脸上的神情更加难看，没有理会周媛尬尴的圆场，请他进去喝杯茶，转身就要离去，出门就看见候在门外的康叔。康叔冲他一点头，“董事长要见您。”

尚雪臣被撞见这幅场景，脸红倒不至于，就是有点心虚，毕竟和季书平说好的约在早上8点。他见季书平转身就走也顾不得在场其他人追出去就想解释。谁知道一出门就多看见一个人等在门外。

尚雪臣也没多想，今天是他自己错过了时间，是自己做事不地道，他只想追上季书平，“季书平，你听我说，今天情况特殊。”他刚一搭上季书平的肩膀，就被季书平甩开，手臂正好撞在楼道墙面上，撞在了小臂麻筋上，尚雪臣痛的直咧嘴，心气也有些不顺，但还是想追出去和季书平说个明白。

等他缓过神来的时候，季书平已经转身进了电梯，尚雪臣抬脚想追，平常在家穿惯了的人字拖这时却拖了后脚，他一着急起步，人字拖的系带断了，尚雪臣顾不得脚上，光着一只脚去赶电梯。赶巧他到电梯门前时，电梯门正要关上，季书平就在电梯里使劲按着闭合键。尚雪臣情急用手去挡电梯门，手又被夹个正着，疼的他立马缩回手。这一缩手，季书平立马把电梯按关了门。

等尚雪臣抬头时，就在关上的电梯门上看到了狼狈的自己。睡衣凌乱，光着一只脚，右手捧着自己的左手，脸上表情疼的扭曲。尚雪臣被今天先是尴尬又是狼狈的场面弄的心里邪火直冒，他原本还想和季书平心平气和好好说话来着，这会儿原本心平气和的打算早就被心中直窜的邪火烧成灰烬了。“妈的，季书平，你是我祖宗是不是，非得我点头哈腰伺候你。老子偏不。”

手臂撞着麻筋，痛的钻心，尚雪臣右手抱着自己的左手，光着一只脚回到客厅。回到客厅一看两双眼睛都盯着自己，莫名觉得心烦，口气带着不耐烦的问周媛，“你回来就回来吧，你们老总跟着你回来干什么？”

周媛一脸无辜道，“我本来就是特地给你们腾地方的，谁知道老板快中午的时候来了公司，让我弄好文件没事别呆公司里。他都这么说了我不能赖在公司吧，谁知道他看我磨蹭，就顺道把我送回来了，好歹是我上司，他都送我到楼下了，这么热的天，我就和他客气一句，要不上来喝口茶。那他就把我客气当真了嘛。”

尚雪臣无力的坐进沙发里，看到旁边的齐梁，想起齐梁的一身伤，终究还是软了语气，“你怎么办？要是身上痛，先在我这儿休息着吧。”

齐梁看看立在客厅的周媛，确实做为当事人被人看见那种场面心里是不太舒服，“我还是先回去吧。”

没有人问他为什么着急忙慌的跑出去。

尚雪臣点点头，并没有留他。等齐梁走后，周媛安静的回了房，尚雪臣躺倒在沙发里长叹一口气，真是倒霉。

季书平坐在车里，撇头看着窗外，左手狠狠掐着自己的右手虎口，他已经没有了去装温和的心思，所有的冰冷摆在脸上，只是很重的呼吸声，起伏剧烈的胸膛能看出他的生气，然而前面开车的司机并不在意他今天的失常，因为董事长要见他。

等到了季氏地产总部的楼下，季书平走进电梯里，逼着自己深呼吸，他不能在他妈面前表现出愤怒，不能让他妈窥见自己情绪的起伏。

电梯很快就到了二十层，他走到董事长办公室的大门前，坐在秘书台里的秘书告诉他董事长正在会客，让他坐旁边的沙发里稍等。这让季书平松了口气，庆幸自己有一丝的空余让自己平整心情。

董事长办公室的大门终于打开，季书平看到从里面走出的男人，能直接在董事长办公室里谈事情，这个男人看起来有点过于年轻，可面上的眉目棱角里都透着狠绝。等到秘书送他们下了楼回来才领着季书平进了办公室，没有做为儿子的特权，和对待所有客人的礼仪一样。

季书平站在办公室的那张大桌子前，这让他想起小时候被经常罚站，他没被用暴力惩戒过，可是被罚站也足以让他有了被惩戒的耻辱感。

董事长办公室里的装修还是和几年前一样，自从他妈坐进这个办公室之后就一直是这个样子。一张很大的办公桌上摆着两个电脑屏，老板椅的后面是光裸的墙，没有挂着字画，桌子前面不远处摆着以茶几为轴摆着对称的长沙发，留着会客用。只正对办公桌正对的墙上挂着一副油画，是一副很贵的仿画，勃鲁盖尔的《巴别塔》，显示着人类的欲望，被诅咒的神之门。这幅画还没有迁进这个办公室的时候，还挂在曾经的的家里时,季书平时常在这幅画的面前罚站。

“来了？”

季书平被他妈问的回过了神，看着他妈手里拿着的文件，封皮不是这个公司惯用的，他想是刚刚那个男人带来给他妈过目的计划书。

“嗯，来了。”

季书平这句平淡的回答，使得被称作董事长的女人终于抬起眼，打量一下站在办公桌前的她的儿子，休息日季书平没有穿着西装，普通舒适的休闲装让他看起来有点像这个年纪的人，头发没有很规整，看得出来出过汗，“听说，你今天上午在游乐场等了很久？”

询问的这句话听在季书平耳朵里有了责怪的味道，然而听到的下一句挑起了季书平原本抚下的情绪，“听说，你的小情儿今天在和别人鬼混？”

季书平怎么就忘了，当时康叔已经候在了门口，大概是看到了那场景。

“我教过你什么？”

季书平低着头没回话，他妈总在他罚站的时候在他耳边的那句话总是让他心脏皱紧，而后生出害怕。

原本手里的文件被狠狠砸在办公桌上，发出“啪”的重响，他妈的声音也变得尖锐凌厉，“我教过你什么！给我说出来！！！”

季书平的手控制不住的抖，他妈终于少了耐心，起身绕过办公桌，抬手一个巴掌精准落在季书平的半张脸上，“说出来！”即便隔了很多年，即便他比他妈高，他妈打人的力道还是真对得起董事长的名号。

季书平咬咬牙，想起了他爸，明明说好带他去的。游乐场的名字很好听，游乐场间，不见烦忧。可他始终没能成功进过场，游乐里的欢声笑语他自然从未体会。

“您教过，恐惧比爱更有安全感。”出口的声音陌生遥远的像是电视剧里对不上口型的配音。

“商场是这样，情场也是这样，无一例外。别再让我看见你这幅死狗样，看着就像你爸。你的身家背景绑不住个人吗，胡来都比痴情种的惺惺作态要顺眼的多。”

季书平低着头没有说话，落脸的巴掌开始往心口传导疼痛。商场，情场，连家人间也要这样。

“知道怎么做了吗？”

季书平机械的点点头。

 

齐梁回到住处的时候，觉得从未有过的疲惫，可能是身上的伤带来的隐隐灼热感，让他止不住叹气。进了门看一眼鞋柜，没有出声，坐进客厅的沙发上，为自己点上一只烟，“出来吧。”

沈傲轻手轻脚的从房里出来，“身上好些了吗？”

齐梁懒得回应沈傲的看似担心，明明皮带落下的时候没有一丝的迟疑。他抽一口烟，仰头吐出烟圈，沈傲跟着齐梁吞吐的动作咽了下口水。烟头的灰坠的快掉了，地上铺的地毯是新买的，齐梁的眼睛往茶几上扫了一圈，空空如也。齐梁皱眉问了一句，“烟灰缸呢？”

沈傲并着的双手伸到了齐梁的眼皮底下，齐梁没有去看他的脸，手略一抖动，指尖的烟灰尽数落在沈傲的手里。

齐梁觉得沈傲有时真的很执着，这执着都体现在齐梁的身体上，比如以前对自己的拳打脚踢，比如现在对自己身体伤口的不断询问，“你身上好些了吗？”

齐梁吐出一口烟，挑起嘴角，抬脚踩上蹲在自己面前人的膝盖上，“怎么，你想看？”

沈傲低头没有说话，齐梁动作越发恶劣，脚掌游移，直接踩在他的胯间，沈傲被他踩的失力跪在了地上，头顶飘出齐梁的声音，“我准你来检查。”

齐梁今天心情说不上坏，可也说不上好。平时他心情坏的时候是因为尚雪臣，回头他就随手甩沈傲两耳光，他心情好的时候也是因为尚雪臣，回头他高兴就用身体挑逗沈傲。他有时想沈傲在也好，在尚雪臣面前只单纯扮着可怜太乏味了。所以他既不想跟着尚雪臣远走高飞，也不想就这么放走尚雪臣。现在想想随口编出的五百万似乎有点少。

齐梁仰躺在沙发上抽着烟，一口一口的吐着烟圈，由着沈傲跪在地上给他解开扣子，从下至上的解，露出肚皮上，胸口上，最后是肩膀上的伤。舌头上的湿润带给伤口的刺痛感让齐梁无法镇定，他用夹着烟的那只手，拽住沈傲后脑勺的头发向下扯，迫使沈傲抬起了头，“我准你舔了吗？ ”

沈傲抬着头，视线向下，没有看着齐梁的脸，目光正好对上的是齐梁胸口上泛红的鞭痕。齐梁见沈傲不说话，知道他在看什么，齐梁歪一下嘴角，手上用力又拽着沈傲的头发让他昂起头对上自己的眼睛。

沈傲被齐梁控制着躲不开他居高而下的眼神，还是那张脸，趴趴眼，嘟嘟唇，显得和高中时的样子没什么两样，一张过于乖巧没有攻击性的脸，抽着烟的样子实在违和。要是笑就好了，不是现在的歪嘴坏笑，而是以前的温柔而笑，这只是沈傲藏在心里的幻想，现在的他没有资格对齐梁过分要求。

齐梁看着跪在自己腿间的沈傲，他好像比自己高，如果当时自己不是被揍的太狠，被椅子砸伤肩膀，被木棒砸在膝盖，被人踹了后背脊梁，或许自己也能长的和他一样高，自己的身形也就不会像断了成长期，从高中开始一成未变。齐梁从来不叫沈傲的名字，张狂的气息名字里的一个傲字显而易见，他知道沈傲家里有钱，他知道沈傲不管在哪里都众星捧月，可现在呢。齐梁哼笑一声，瞧不起的情绪都从鼻子里发出，他俯身低头，对着沈傲说，“什么东西才会喜欢伸出舌头舔人呢？做出来我看，做的像了，我就准你舔。”

沈傲被齐梁拽着头发，昂高着头，他张开嘴伸长了舌头哈着气，齐梁笑着用空着的那只手去拍沈傲的脸，“好孩子，叫两声听听。”

“汪汪。”

齐梁心满意足的松开手，胸口又开始刺痛，是狗湿漉漉的舌头。齐梁还想吸两口烟，缓解一下皮肉上的痛，抬手才发现烟要烧到底了。沈傲舔的他左胸直痛，他低头看埋在自己胸口沈傲的发心，明明今天他的心情似乎不错来着，为什么左胸一直痛，是沈傲舔的太用力了吗？这样的痛让他回想起了高中时挨过的揍，他突然很想问沈傲以前为什么要这样对他？这样一想左胸就越发痛的厉害。齐梁叹一口气想算了，不是早无所谓了吗？然后把还在燃着的烟头，戳在了沈傲的肩膀上。

沈傲颤了一下身子，齐梁把他的头按在自己的胸口，“继续舔，我没喊停。你现在是狗也是烟灰缸。你是我想要你成为的任何一样东西。”齐梁说完又点燃了一支烟。

沈傲的脚边已经落满了烟头，齐梁吸了太多烟，指头的烟味太浓郁了，他怕自己嘴里的烟味明显，下一次再见尚雪臣会被闻出来。齐梁故意拍拍了沈傲的肩头，拍在了满是疮痕的肩膀上，沈傲抬头看他，汗湿的头发贴在了前额。

“这会儿就流这么多汗可怎么好，爬上来给我闻一闻嘴里的味道重不重。”

沈傲撑起身子，舔过齐梁的下颚，凑近了闻，摇摇头表示味道不重。

齐梁把沈傲推倒在地，起身脱掉挂在胳膊上的衬衫，甩在了沙发上，转身进了房。坐在地上的沈傲就看见了齐梁背上的伤痕，背上的鞭痕是新的，腰上的疤痕是旧的，是从前沈傲没控制好力度留下的。

“进来！”

沈傲听到齐梁从房里传出的声音时，从地上爬起走进了卧室。齐梁趴在床上，姿势像是等着有人来给他按摩。沈傲站在床边，一只腿跪在床上，双手撑在齐梁身体两侧，这个姿势很好的把齐梁整个人都罩在了身下。齐梁闭着眼，没有再发号施令，沈傲摸上他的腰俯身舔他后背的伤口，另一只手绕到齐梁身下去摸索他的裤扣。这一过程，齐梁都没有说话，像是累极了闭上眼在休息，像是在默许。

沈傲看他陷在被单上的脸，看他打抖的眼睫毛。想起第一次看见他的样子，善良的冲着自己笑，他好像对谁都善良，像个圣人，包容一切，而暴躁的自己被人追捧的像个暴君，对着他的笑不知所措，用力撞开他的肩膀，路过的人扶住他，在沈傲的背后小声嘀咕着，可沈傲却听见他说，没关系。等沈傲回头看见的还是他弯起的眼角，温柔的笑。

沈傲终于顺利解开夹在齐梁身体和被面中间的裤扣，他抓紧裤边把齐梁的裤子往下拽。他看见齐梁的闭紧的眼皮下眼珠的转动。他觉得即便是对自己不好的齐梁依然长的可爱。人们对于可爱的东西总有抑制不住的冲动，比如狠狠的蹂躏玩偶，想要掐紧小狗的脖子，再比如想要狠狠的干齐梁。有人从心理学上解释这叫可爱性侵略，可爱过头的东西引起脑内兴奋刺激过度激出攻击感。东西越可爱，越愤怒，嫉妒，疯狂，所有思考都失重。

沈傲扒开齐梁的臀缝，手指一根接一根的探进，所以可爱的齐梁，善良的齐梁，过于像圣人的齐梁让他这个暴君无从下手。他看着齐梁对同学的关爱，尤其有个女同学，成天贴在齐梁的身边谄媚讨好。让他看着心情烦躁，他找人把女同学拖进巷子打了一顿再威胁，终于从她嘴里挖出齐梁的秘密，他放走了女同学，威胁着要她承认是她自己看不过齐梁的善良，散布出去的。原来像圣人一样为人排忧解难的齐梁也是凡夫俗子，有着比凡夫俗子都低劣的情欲。那天沈傲用着女同学的名义传出齐梁的秘密，他终于有了发泄口，对齐梁进行可爱性侵略。

沈傲低头亲了亲齐梁腰上的旧伤，然后挤进齐梁的身体，用自己的髋骨拍打齐梁的后臀。没错，他像自己暴躁的父亲，越是喜欢越是狠戾对待，他不懂得疼爱，因为他也从未被人用心疼爱过。哭哭啼啼你侬我侬的情爱都是狗屁。他记得他打齐梁的时候都不轻，他的跟班还知道轻重，不敢下狠手，而他自己次次都爱打在他的骨头上，肩胛骨，脊梁以及膝盖，像是要他铭记这痛感。每次痛快打完之后的那天晚上他都会做一场燥热的梦，梦里齐梁的身体美妙柔软，梦醒一床的斑驳不堪，提醒着他现实难看。齐梁还是善良，委委屈屈来他面前同他商量求和，每天自省是否有不当之处。可是，亲爱的，你怎么做都逃不过殴打，我迷恋的是你的身体，日常里我又怎么能触碰到你的皮肤。毕竟你伪装的像个圣人。我想要梦境成真，也想要你沉浸现实残酷。

沈傲又开始流汗，和之前被烟头烫出的汗不同，这是摆动身体出的汗，所以即便汗水滴在肩头，蜇的肩膀上的伤口生痛，他还是觉着喜欢。沈傲托起齐梁的腰，帮他摆出姿势，翘起臀，好让他们的身体更贴合。在齐梁终于丢掉了善良，邀请自己随心所欲的对他粗暴对待，沈傲终于第一个品尝了齐梁的身体，不管齐梁把他置于什么地步，霸凌者也好，强奸犯也好，他想要齐梁，想要不止一次的品尝齐梁的身体。所以他甘愿呆在了齐梁身边，不是对自己从前的行为进行悔过，不是用自己的无怨无悔对齐梁进行赔偿，仅仅只是想呆在他身边，比别人多一分的机会去透支去释放他年少时的午夜春梦。

沈傲粗喘着趴在齐梁身上，舔舔齐梁的耳廓，齐梁呼吸均匀，似乎中途就真的睡着了。沈傲大着胆子，亲了齐梁的嘴唇，平常的时候齐梁从不允许，这次终于有了机会。他汗涔涔的贴着齐梁的后背，他想齐梁背后的新伤这会儿要是结了痂，把他们的皮肉连在一块儿该多好。

沈傲趁这机会又多亲两口齐梁，他想起齐梁说过一句话，齐梁说出这句话的时候让他感觉齐梁还是从前那个圣人模样，他的那句话收服了狂躁的自己，让自己心甘情愿伏在他的脚边亲吻他的脚背。齐梁说，坏的爱情也是爱情，也配被人拥抱。


End file.
